Can you love hate?
by Phalen Rhude
Summary: This is my story of Seto Kaiba falling in love... With my own character... She attended Hogwarts and has a hidden life that none of her new friends know. Ain't that a blast?
1. Alexi Emmalina Alexandria ParkerPegasus

"Alexia? Alexia… Please wake up…" I felt someone patting my cheeks lightly. "Huh? What happened?"

I felt lips on mine. I opened my eyes to see my boyfriend, Yami, standing over me. I broke the kiss after a minute. "Yami? What's wrong?" He stood over my bed. "Look around." My silver eyes scanned over the room and I definitely wasn't in my room on Kaiba's blimp.

"What happened?" I asked him. "You fainted after my duel with Marik. You were clutching your chest." I was shocked and then the memories came back.

_Marik and Yami's duel was ending. As Yami made his last move Marik and his Yami began fighting. Yami was able to attack him. But while Marik's lifepoints dropped I felt the pain of the shadow game._

_I screamed in pain and clutched my chest, panting. I only remember being caught by Seto Kaiba._

"Well that was fun to relive." I mumbled. Yami heard this and chuckled. He sat on the edge of the bed and I propped myself up gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Considering I took the brunt of your attack on Marik… How do you think I feel?" He flinched. I placed a tentative hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Yami." He smiled sadly at me. "It's okay." I looked into his eyes, searching his own.

He was lying to me. "You're lying to me, Yami. Please, Yami, please of all the things you do… don't lie to me." He looked at me. "Really?" I nodded.

"You could royally fuck up and destroy the world… But if you can fess up to me that you caused the world to explode then I guess I can be cordial to you. I can't tell you I love you if you blow me and the rest of the world up but-"

"I think I get the point." I smiled and saw Yugi floating next to him. I winked at Yugi who blushed.

"What are you winking at?" He asked. "Yugi of course. He's floating right next to you."

Yami facepalmed. "How do you know?"

I moved my brunette hair out of the way and pulled down my shirt collar and showed him a pendant. It was in the shape of an ankh and it had the eye of wdjat. "An eighth item?" I shook my head. "Not technically. It was made after the items. It signifies the light side of the items."

Yami looked confused. "Do you remember anything?" I nodded. "Well… Can you tell me anything?" I thought for a moment. "You were a great pharaoh. But you only had a limited time no more than a month on the throne if that. "

He gasped. "But you were fair. You died, saving the lives of your kingdom. You had a fiancée too. She was kind, caring, intelligent but most of all… she was genuine." Yami looked at me. "Are you talking yourself up?" He asked smirking.

I frowned a little. "No. I had a sister. She meant more to me than the world itself. She died by your side, protecting you."

He looked at me sympathetically. "Don't give me that look Yami." He just stared at me blankly. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want sympathy. I just want my sister back, Yami." I cried into his shoulder. Someone entered the room. "Well, well, well looks like little miss perfect finally cracked." I stood and glared at Kaiba.

"I have no problem with smacking you!"

He smirked. "Try me." I glared at him and he smirked again. He turned his back and I turned mine. I felt his figure move and I spun quicker than he.

"Playing dirty Kaiba?"

"No. What would give you that idea?" I smirked. "Attacking a girl behind her back? Seems like an unfair advantage to me." He smirked and walked out of the room.

"Looks like rich boy is scared of a girl a shorter than him." I said a little too loudly. Kaiba stormed into the room. "You, me, decks and disks fifteen minutes on the roof!" I smiled lightly.

"Fine." I looked at Yami and raised a brow. "Are you coming to watch the duel?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I kissed his cheek and skipped to my bedroom. "Alexia!" I turned and saw Tristan.

"Bestie! What's up?"

"I heard you're dueling rich boy soon." I nodded. "Take him down, Lexia." I smiled. "Of course." I walked into my bedroom and sighed.

I flicked through my closet and finally settled on a silver cocktail dress with an unbalanced hemline. It was glamorous! The bodice was ruched and the waist trimmed with sparkling jewels. The dress's smexy miniskirt is covered in sashes of sheer purple material softening the look of the dress.

I pulled on a pair of black boots and a purple trench coat that clung to my body. I glided over to my deck after sliding on my duel disk. I ran over to the elevator not wanting to be late.

I arrived at the top deck to see only Yami. "If that rat bastard stood me up-"

"Calm down, I'm here." I turned on my heel to see Kaiba walking towards me. "Good. I thought you got scared and bailed."

It seemed hot on top of the dueling platform so I took off my coat. I chucked it at Tristan considering that we were still on the ground.

"This'll be fun." I smirked as we began the duel. "Lady's first." He said. "So why haven't you gone yet. Considering there are two women… I think the daintiest should go first." I grinned.

He grumbled and drew a card. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn." I laughed at his move. "Pathetic Kaiba."

"Just go Pegasus." I smirked and drew a card. "I play Harpie's feather duster!" I smirked as Kaiba was left wide open. "Next I sacrifice Obnoxious Celtic guardian in order to summon Dark Magician Girl."

The blonde magician appeared and flashed a peace sign at Kaiba. I smirked as he grimaced. "So let's see… Which monster to attack?"

He grimaced again. "Just get on with your turn!"

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Everyone gasped.

"Why didn't you attack?" I shrugged. "I have a plan."

Kaiba smirked. "Looks like you're in deep shit." I faux frowned. "DAMN IT!"

He sacrificed two monsters and summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragon. I laughed maniacally as he tried to attack. "I activate the trap card negate attack! Your attack is stopped and your battle phase ends." He sighed and ended his turn.

"I draw!" I looked at my card. "Activate magic card! Brain Control! This allows me to take control of one your monster. So obviously I want your Blue Eyes." Blue Eyes came to my side of the field.

"Now, I sacrifice Blue Eyes in order to summon, BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON! Now since Blue Eyes is in my graveyard, Blue Eyes Shining Dragon gains 300 extra attack points! Blue Eyes attack Kaiba's lifepoints directly. Shining Neutron Blast!" Kaiba flinched as the monster attacked.

"Dark Magician Girl." She looked back at me. I raised a brow and she nodded. She attacked Kaiba without my command. She smirked as his lifepoints fell from 700 to 0.

Everyone burst into applause as Kaiba entered the elevator. I jumped down from the platform like a boss and I ran towards the stairs. Tristan and Yami followed. "You guys go back. I'm going to find Kaiba."

"Miss Pegasus!" Roland called after me. I turned and looked at the bodyguard. "Hello Roland."

"You have to find Mister Kaiba."

"I was just looking for him. Why is it so urgent?"

"He stormed off of the blimp. The island will explode in the next two hours!"

"The little- why did he run off on an island he knew was going to explode?"

He shrugged. I ran down, off of the blimp. "KAIBA? KAIBA!" I ran into the tower. I looked everywhere and he was nowhere to be seen.

I ran out of the building and checked the perimeter of the desolate island. Around forty-five minutes later, on the opposite side I found Seto Kaiba, leaning against a rock, head on his knees.

I walked over silently and sat next to him. "Why are you out here?"

"I don't know." He started sarcastically. "Maybe because I got my ass handed to me by you, I can't beat Yugi and I'm losing myself in my own game."

I nodded. "I've had years of training. Only one person can beat me and that's my father and he only beat me when I was little. I didn't participate in your tournament because I get harassed and accused of cheating because of who I am."

I took a breath. "I only beat you, because you needed a reality check." He looked over at me. "I needed a reality check?" I shrugged. "Everyone does once in a while. Especially Joey." He smirked at this.

"How many times do you put the dog in his place?"

"More than I care to admit, much less count." He chuckled lightly before catching himself and became stoic again.

"Why can't you keep smiling Kaiba out? He seems so much nicer than stoic Kaiba."

He shook his head. "No. My stepfather-"

"Stepfather this, stepfather that. I know he was a God-awful man but you sure as hell talk about him a lot. He said emotions are bad… Why don't you be rebellious? Be the person your stepfather didn't want you to be. Kind, caring and able to show some emotion."

"Do you know how many times I could have heard this speech before? When I would have actually needed it?"

I nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it. But you're getting it now. Better late than never… Right?" He smirked and stood. "I think we should get back to Domino."

"Don't you mean the blimp?"

"No… Domino."

He pulled a remote out of his jacket pocket and a jet rose from the sea. "No… Fucking… Way. YOU HAVE A CUSTOM JET?"

He smirked. "Surprised?"

"Not really. Although my respect for you increased drastically." I hoped into the jet and waited for Kaiba. He was on his phone.

"Alexia!" I looked at him. He tossed me his phone. "Lover boy wants to talk to you!"

"Hello?"

"_Lexi? What did you say to Kaiba?"_

"I talked to him about my past, and told him what he needed to hear."

"_Okay. When are you coming back?"_

"Actually… I'm going to meet you in Domino. Tell Roland to get you guys off the ground. Kaiba and I are right behind you."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes. Call me if you need me… Okay?"

"_Okay. I'll see you in a while."_

"Yami?"

"_Yes, Lexi?"_

"Remember I love you… and ONLY you."

"_I love you too Alexia."_

He hung up as Kaiba got into the jet. "Are they taking off?" I nodded. "Yeah. So to Domino?"

"Actually… I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I need your help at my next tournament spot. I'm going to London and I need your help. We'll be back by Monday." (I hate the Orichalcos arch so I am skipping it and virtual world.)

"KAIBA! I have no clothes, no money, nothing!" Okay that's not entirely true. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

"I can buy you anything you need. I just need your help."

"If you weren't reaching for help I would totally kill you… But I promise I'll pay you back."

He smirked. "You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do. I promise. Anyway… I have to find a costume for this tournament of yours anyway. I'm going to be competing… Right?"

"Of course. But… what would you call yourself?"

"Moirai."

"What kind of name-"

"It was the name of three Greek goddesses. They were sisters that controlled fate. Although I like Moirai which I find pretty fitting for a duelist… Don't you think?"

He shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, Alexia...Although I think it's nice."

I smiled at him. "You know… This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"As long as you don't steal lines form Casablanca again then yes it could be."

I chuckled a little as he set off for Kaiba Land.

I called Yami on the flight to London and tried to apologize but he didn't pick up.

"How long is this flight going to take?"

"About four and a half hours." I groaned. "I'm taking a nap."

"There's a couch behind that door."

I stood and flopped onto the couch. I tried calling Yami but to no avail. I tried Tristan, Joey and Tea. Eventually I tried Duke Devlin.

"_Hello?_"

"DUKE! It's Alexia! I was wondering have you seen Yami lately?"

"_I haven't, I'm sorry Alexia. But if there's anything I can do…"_

"If you see him ask him to call me."

"_I will."_

"Thanks Duke." I said and hung up.

I cried into the pillow before falling into a restless sleep.

Kaiba woke me up after arriving in London and I tried to call Yami again.

"You okay?"

I shrugged and looked at my feet. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"No one but Devlin is answering my calls and I'm worried Yami hates me."

"If he's mad you're here with me… I'll take you back to Domino."

I looked up at him. "Honestly… I'd rather be here."

"Really? In the company of the cold-hearted CEO?"

I nodded my head. "Your not that awful. You just have some rough edges… That's all." He smiled slightly.

"Thanks?" I smirked. "So… What do you need me to help you with?"

"First… Organize a list of the best duelists throughout the world. Then I want you to meet me at this location at 5 o'clock and I'll take you shopping." I arched a brow.

"Okay. So what do I do until five?" I glanced at my phone and noticed it was three.

"Call the duelists and see if they would like to participate." I nodded. "Okay. Can I borrow your phone really quickly?"

He nodded and handed me his phone. I keyed in Yami's number and left him a message.

"Did he answer?" I scoffed. "Nope." He chuckled and I started a list after Kaiba walked away.

An hour and a half later I had called ten people out of eleven on my list.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Rebecca. My name is Alex-"

"_Alexia Pegasus. I know. You stole my Yugi from me!"_

I mentally groaned. "I'm sorry… I didn't know he was yours to steal."

"_Of course. But what do you know about love? "_

She laughed at her own 'joke.' "Ha-ha good one. The nine year old knows more than the seventeen year old."

She laughed again. _"Well… What is it you need? Yugi and his friends are waiting for me."_

"Actually… I was wondering if you would like to participate in the newest tournament Kaiba Corp. is hosting."

"_I'd love to. But why are you calling me?"_

"Because I'm helping Kaiba."

"_Okay… Anything else?"_

"May I talk to Yugi? Or Tristan if Yugi won't talk to me."

"_Hold on a minute."_

I sighed and waited for someone to answer. _"Hello?" _ It was Yugi!

"Yugi… It's Alexia. Is Yami in the puzzle?"

"_Yeah. He's pretty upset that you didn't come back with us and you went with Kaiba."_

I felt tears pricking my eyes. "He knows I love him right?"

"_Yeah… He knows."_

I sighed and a lone tear slipped down my cheek.

"Oh… Okay… Well just let him know I love him… Just incase he's not listening. And if he is listening… I hope he knows he's hurting me." I hung up the phone and sat on the couch in the jet.

I called a taxi and met it at the tarmac where we had landed.

I ran over to it and gave him the address.

About twenty minutes later I arrived at a very large theme park. "Thank you sir."

"Miss? What about payment."

"Sir… I'll be right back. I have to go grabbed some cash from Kaiba."

"Kaiba? As in Seto Kaiba?" I nodded. "Go ahead Miss. I don't want you to keep him waiting." I smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Do you have any kids?" He nodded. "Three miss." I pulled out three cards all of them had a Kuriboh on it. "Give these to them. Tell them it's from Alexia Pegasus." He smiled. "This is better than any payment. Thank you."

I smiled and waved getting out of the car. Kaiba was waiting outside of the park. "What did you hand him?"

"Three Kuriboh's."

"Why?"

"To give them to his kids."

"Why would you though?"

"Cause I felt bad for not paying him."

"Why didn't you come and get me?"

"Because he didn't want to keep you waiting after I told him who you were accidentally."

He smirked and called for his limo. I handed him a sheet of paper. "This is everyone who agreed to compete."

He looked at the names. "Why don't I call Schroeder, Wheeler, Valentine and Wong?"

He nodded and I pulled out my cell phone. I called Mai first and told her the news of her being invited. I sighed and hung up the phone.

"Mai isn't coming." I tried Vivian who said she would.

"_Hello?" A snobbish voice asked. _

"Hello… Is this Zigfried von Schroeder?"

"_It is."_

"On behalf of Kaiba Corporation I would like to invite you to the KC Grand Prix. You have been chosen as one of the number one duelists in the world to compete among the elite." I could see Kaiba smirking and I swatted him.

"_I would love to participate but I can't. "_

"Too bad. Oh well…"

"_Although, I have a friend. His name is also Zigfried-"_

"I don't know how stupid you think I am but I know that you would try to enter under a different name."

"_Fine. I will enter. I should tell you… There is a talented duelist named Leon Wilson. You should look into him."_

"I will… Thank you for your time Mr. von Schroeder."

I hung up the phone and released a long sigh. "That was annoying as hell!" I complained as we got into the limo.

"You handled it well." I shrugged. "Yeah. I guess." I looked at the phone in my hands and called Rebecca's number again. This time Tristan answered.

"_Alexia!"_

"Hey Tristan."

"_How are you? Why didn't you come with us? Yami isn't talking to anyone!"_

"Damn it." I cursed. "I'm good Tristan, I didn't come with you because the island was about to explode and Kaiba and I had to get off so rather than risk death I thought I liked life that day and wanted to keep living. Is Joey around?"

"_Yeah. Hold on… And Lexi? I'm sorry."_

"There's nothing you can do. What's done is done."

"_Alright… Here's Joey." There was a hand off and then, "ALEXIA! How ya doing?"_

"I'm good Joey. How about you?"

"_Very good. What's up?"_

"I was calling to invite you to the KC Grand Prix."

"_Really? Kaiba is inviting me to his tournament?"_

"He was the one that suggested your name."

"_REALLY?"_

"Yes Joey. Umm… Joey? Is Yami around?"

"_Um… I don't see him… I'm sorry Lexi."_

"It's okay, Joey. Tell him hi for me."

"_I will Lexi."_

I hung up the phone. I sighed and rested my head on the headrest.

"Damn bastard's going to the death of me."

"Do you want me to get someone to fly out with you and you can stay with them?"

"Can we do that after I get some clothes?" He nodded. "Sure. Is your stuff still on the blimp?"

"Most likely."

I sighed as we pulled up in front of some outrageously expensive department store.

"Can't we go to a generic store?"

"Why?"

"Because all I need are jeans and shirts."

He sighed. "Keep driving. Find someplace for the lady to shop. She doesn't want to spend more than 200,000 yen."

He nodded. I smacked him lightly. "That's $2,600!

He shrugged. "It's nothing to me." I sighed as we pulled up in front of a Kohl shopping store. "Now this is my kind of shopping!" I climbed over Kaiba, out of the limo and ran into the department store laughing like a little kid in a candy store.

Kaiba walked in a few minutes later after I had already piled in five different types of skinny jeans, three tank tops and three plaid shirts.

I smiled at him. "Are you getting any shoes?"

"Nope. The pair I am wearing is perfectly fine." I stopped when I saw a pair of silver stiletto heel boots. I am pretty sure I started drooling. "Get them." I squealed and hugged him quickly before trying on the shoes.

I noticed the light blush on his cheeks. I smirked slightly and skipped towards the make up department with Kaiba carrying my clothes.

I picked up a couple of things in the make up department and also found a new purse, and a pair of earrings.

We walked towards the check out desk. "Your total will be 194,576 yen."

I smirked at Kaiba who handed the woman the money. "This should cover it. Keep the change."

"Thank you sir."

I carried out my bags and we put them in the trunk of the limo. "When do you want to leave?"

"You're coming with me?"

"Sure. I mean we are just picking everyone up and bringing them back here." I nodded. "Sounds perfect."

He smiled slightly. "I'll bring you by your room. I've had a costume made for you. I think you'll like it." I arched a brow at him and he did so back. I laughed a little as the limo came to a stop. "Come on."

We got out of the limo and grabbed my things. As I walked into my room I saw the costume on my bed.

The dress had a scallop neckline. It was completely white and stopped at mid thigh. There were silver gladiator sandals. A crystal set crown in the shape of a laurel wreath. A silver wrap around mask with a large feather and black sequin outline would sit across most of my face.

Kaiba was standing behind me as I inspected the artistry of the crown.

"I don't know where you got this or how much it cost but it's beautiful."

He smirked. "I'm Glad you like it. A plane and a pilot are waiting at the tarmac. I'll leave so you can change." I smiled at his retreating form.

"KAIBA!" He turned around. "Thank you."

He smiled nodding walking out of the room.

I sighed and picked out a pair of white skinny jeans, black tee and a silver and white open plaid shirt. I pulled on my silver boots and shouldered my new purse.

I walked out to meet Kaiba who was standing outside my door.

"Ready Seto?"

We began walking until he stopped suddenly and picked back up again. We reached the elevator before he spoke again.

"I- you called me Seto."

"I'm feeling cheeky today." He laughed. Like OUTRIGHT FREAKING LAUGHED!

"OH MY GOD! I got THE Seto Kaiba to laugh! The cold-hearted, smexy CEO to laugh! OH HAPPY DAY!"

He looked at me like I had grown a tail and told him that Joey Wheeler was now emperor of Japan.

He placed a hand on my forehead. "Did you say smexy?"

I arched a brow. "I'm sorry… I think you are hearing things Mr. Kaiba."

I smirked as he looked at me. "You are one sad strange little girl." I shrugged. "Hey! I steal a line from Casablanca and you get to steal one from TOY STORY? What kind of CEO are you?" I shouted at him.

He placed a hand over my mouth. "Calm down." I nodded. We exited the lobby of the hotel and sat in the limo. Twenty minutes later we were at the tarmac. "Do you know where they are?"

I shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." He sighed and handed me his phone. "Call Rebecca."

"_Hello?" _ A deep masculine voice asked. It was Yami.

"Hey, Yami. It's Alexia." He held his breath.

"_Hi Alexia."_

"Where are you guys? I'm coming back to collect you all for the new tournament and everything."

"_We're at the game shop."_

"Okay. Thanks Yami. Can you have everyone there in the next five hours?"

"_Sure. Alexia?"_

"Yes, Yami?"

"_I'm sorry for ignoring you. It's just… I guess I… I don't know."_

"It's okay Yami."

He hung up the phone.

"There at grandpa's game shop." Seto nodded and told the pilot to go to Domino.

I must have fallen asleep because all I remember is leaning on Seto.

I woke up a couple hours later after the plane landed. My head in Seto's lap and the rest of my body sprawled on the couch. "Oh. Sorry." He shrugged. "It's fine."

"The limo is outside. "

I nodded and yawned. "Well are you ready?" I nodded as we exited the jet and moved towards the limo.

He opened the door for me and I climbed in. He got in behind me and shut the door. He told Hausai where to go and he drove off immediately.

About thirty minutes later we were in the game shop. I exited the limo, Seto behind me only by a couple of steps. I ran into the shop and grinned at the space.

Grandpa was the first person to come in. I held a finger to my lips and guided him outside. "How are you, Lexia?"

"Fine grandpa, I was wondering if you would like to compete in Kaiba's new tournament."

He nodded grinning. "It's like you read my mind!" He looked so happy.

"Come now dear girl, we should get inside." I nodded and smiled as we walked into the shop. I looked at Seto and he raised a brow.

"Grandpa Moto is going to compete in your tournament." He nodded. I was picked up from behind.

I screamed for a minute until I realized that it was Tristan. He set me down and I turned and hugged him.

"Are you okay?"

"You know I don't like being scared." He shrugged. "Why do you think I do it?" I swatted his arm.

"Do you like hitting people?" A voice asked. I looked at Yami and smiled. He was standing just behind Tristan. I moved aside Tristan. I hugged Yami who returned my hug.

"Can I talk to you, later?" He whispered in my ear. "Sure." I whispered almost inaudibly. "My room at the hotel." He nodded and I moved to hug Joey and Tea. Rebecca stood off to the side. "Hey Rebecca!" She smiled falsely. "Hello Alexia." I cringed slightly at my full name. It sounded evil when she said it.

_We stood there for a moment glaring at each other. Seto cleared his throat and his phone began ringing. "Hello? Fine." _

He snapped his phone shut.

"We have two new competitors." He said in my I nodded and I walked towards the door. I turned to see everyone standing there. "Well? Are you people coming or what?" Everyone grabbed his or her bags and moved to the limo.

We climbed into the limo. It drove off and we sat in anticipation of the tournament.


	2. Raving Delirium

The next day sixteen people were standing on stage. I was dressed as Moirai and introduced as such. Many looked at me strangely and I smirked. My first opponent was the Doctor.

We stood and drew our cards.

I grinned at him. "What are you grinning about, little girl? You should be scared!"

I scoffed and spoke in a perfect British accent. "Well sir, I must say, I have nothing to be scared of. For I can beat you in this move."

"Well let's see these skills of yours you foolish child."

"I place one card face down on the field. Next I use Graceful Charity and Pot of Greed and rather than give up two of my cards, I'll reveal my facedown. EMERGENCY PROVISIONS! This adds another thousand lifepoints to my own." My life points rose to 5000.

"Next, I will sacrifice Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician in order to summon, SORCERER OF DARK MAGIC!" My magician appeared.

The doctor was shaking. "Since I hate long duels, I activate the magic card, DOUBLE ATTACK! Allowing my monster to attack you twice." I smirked as his lifepoints fell. The duel ended then and there. "Stupid American,"

The Doctor fell to his knees and I walked away. I saw Seto standing behind a nearby building. "Congratulations, Moirai." I smirked and curtsied.

"Merci Mister Kaiba." He raised a brow and I smiled. "It's part of the act."

He nodded and we walked from behind the building to see all of my friends standing there. "Hello, My name's Joey Wheeler." I glanced at Seto and looked back at Joey.

"Hello Mister Wheeler. It is terrible pour que je vous recontre."

"I don't know what you just said but it sounded really pretty." Seto scoffed. "She said it is terrible for her to meet you."

"Why is that little lady?" Joey asked leaning closer to me.

"You smell like a sewer and your zipper is undone." I said with an accent. "Goodbye." I walked past him and winked at Yami who blushed.

"MOIRAI!" I heard Seto call after me. I looked back and smiled. "That was amazing." I shrugged. "I know." I said dropping the accent.

"Kaiba! Moirai!" I turned to see Yami. "Hello, Mister Moto." I said once again with my British accent. "Drop the act, Lexi. I know its you."

"I'm sorry, Mister Moto, but there is no act." I began walking towards the hotel.

"Then can you tell me where Alexia Pegasus is?"

"The last I heard was that she was on the opposite side of the park, with little Mokuba Kaiba."

"Thank you miss." I nodded and began walking towards my hotel. Seto kept pace with me. "Why would you keep up the charade?"

"Because none of them want to acknowledge me as a duelist. I guess… I can't wait to beat him."

"What makes you think that you'll make it as far as the finals?"

"SEE! GOD DAMNS IT DOESN'T HE? I DON'T WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! MY FATHER INVENTED THIS GAME AND I'M TREATED AS THOUGH I CAN'T PLAY! DO YOU SEE A PROBLEM WITH THIS?" I shouted at him.

I ran towards my hotel. I heard his footsteps after mine. I jumped up the stairs, two at a time and entered my room quickly.

I stripped off my clothes and changed into jeans and a tank top. I took of my sandals and hung up my clothes. I heard a knock on my door. I put on my black boots and grabbed the key card. I did the dumbest thing ever and jumped out the window. I probably should have thought that through. Luckily I landed on the balcony below mine. I ran into the room to see the maid there.

"You didn't see me. Understand?" They shook their head. "My name is Alexia Pegasus." She nodded. "Go miss. It's okay." I smiled. "Thank you."

I ran down the stairs and as I was going out the back door, I saw a golf cart. "This… Has to be the most epic idea I've ever had."

I drove off with the cart only to see Seto walking out ruffling his hair. I doubled back. "Want a ride?" I asked. "Look, I don't need some- Oh! Lexi!" I smiled at him.

"So?" He climbed into the cart and looked at me. "Where to?"

"I saw this big, scary, legit looking rollercoaster… Can we can we can we? PLEASEEE!" He smirked. "Mokuba can't get me to ride it."

"I have to keys to the cart." I took off at such a speed Seto was holding onto anything.

I laughed as I drove. We pulled up in front of the Blue Eyes coaster and I grabbed his hand. "Come on!" He shook his head. "But Seto-" I put my head on his shoulder and a laughed a bit but it sounded like crying.

"FINE! Just stop crying." I looked at him, bemused. "Who said I was crying?" I asked pulling him. We ran up to an employee. "Hi. My name is Alexia Pegasus and this is Seto-"

"Right this way." The person led us up to the front of the line. "Where would you like to sit?" I pointed at the only empty row at the very back of the coaster. I pulled him along with me until I heard the screams. "AHH!" I looked at a bunch of teenage girls.

One jumped the line and walked up to me. "Who do you think you are, you bitch?"

"I'm Alexia Pegasus. Who are you?"

"I'm-"

"No one important." Seto said. He pulled me down next to him and wrapped an arm around my waist. The lap bar came down. "Why the hell did I do this?"

"Because you won't admit it but you care as much about me as you do Mokuba because I'm the only person that treats you like a person and not as a celebrity with vast amounts of money." He nodded. "Okay. That's a legit answer."

"No… REALLY?" I asked sarcastically. We began ascending the hill. I snuggled into Seto unwittingly, who squeezed me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

The coaster began to go down hill. Seven loop-de-loops, three steep hills, two corkscrews and a 90-degree backwards angle, later… Seto and I were stumbling like a couple of drunks off of the roller coaster. We were laughing like idiots because it was the most legit coaster EVER!

"That was AMAZING!" He nodded in agreement. I sat in the golf cart for a minute and rested my head on the wheel.

"Are you okay?" I looked at Seto. "Huh? Yeah. Just tired." He motioned for me to get out of the cart. He got into the drivers' side and I curled up, my head on his lap.

I felt myself being shaken. "Lexia? Lexi!"

"HUH?" I shot up in my bed. Wait… Bed? I looked around to see that, in fact I was in my bed at the hotel. I looked at Yami. "Hey Yami."

He smiled sadly. "Hi Alexia."

I sat up on my bed. "I… There isn't an easy way to say this-"

"I regret that we are ending, Yami. But I will never regret what we had."

"Friends, then?" I smiled at him. "Friends." I stood and hugged him.

He hugged me back. "Tristan is having a party in his room. Want to come?" I smiled. "Thanks Yami, but I should go to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"Right. Hey, have you seen Moirai? She looks like and awesome duelist."

"Huh? Oh, she isn't even staying at the park's hotel. I've talked to her… She is nice. Insanely good duelist."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll just go then." I smiled as he walked out. I put my brown hair up into a high ponytail. I walked into the bathroom and I sighed, noticing I was still dressed in street clothes. I had slight bags forming. I groaned. I took a shower and put on some shorts and a tank top.

I woke up the next morning to see a young boy with raven hair standing over me. "HI! Are you Alexia?" I nodded. "Yes I am."

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba! I'm your personal wake up service." I nodded. "You need to get dressed. Nii-sama is downstairs, he is going to take us to Moirai's next duel." I nodded. "Don't worry. I know you're Moirai." I smiled. "Thanks Mokuba. Can you step outside for just a second?" He nodded. "SURE!"

I smirked as he ran out. I grabbed my clothes from the closet and walked into the bathroom. I put on the clothes and mask. I put my hair up on my head with a clip. My hair was long enough to cover the clip. I placed the laurel wreath crown on my head.

I strode out of my room radiating confidence and I smirked at Mokuba who was standing outside my door. "Ready?" I asked him in my British accent. "YOU HAVE AN ACCENT?"

"Dear boy I have many accents. It's all part of the mystery and charm." He smiled and dragged me to the stairs. We descended the stairs to the lobby. "Isn't that a work out?"

Mokuba laughed. We drove to the Rose gardens. "ZIGFRIEK!" I hissed at Seto. "Good luck." I scoffed. "I don't need luck." I got out of the cart and stood across from Zigfried.

"Ah. So this is Moirai." I frowned. "I'm not here for chatting, Schroeder." I hissed in my British accent. He chuckled simply.

"Well, since you are so impatient… Why don't you go first?"

I smirked. "With pleasure."

"I sacrifice two monsters in order to summon BLUE EYES TOON DRAGON!" The cute little monster popped out of nowhere. I heard a groan and assumed it was Seto. "I attack your lifepoints directly thanks to this nifty little trap card called Instant attack, and as long as I tribute 1000 lifepoints for every attack I think I'll attack again."

Zigfried fell to his knees. "That is impossible."

"No it's not." I said walking away. Mokuba was looking up at me. "That was the most epic thing EVER!"

"Mokuba, I'm so epic, it's not legit."

"Is that even possible?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm living, breathing proof."

Mokuba chuckled as we got into the golf cart. I looked over at Seto who was driving the cart. "Where are we going?"

"Beats me." Seto said. "Can you take me back to my hotel r-" I fainted.

I heard a knock on my door and I groaned. I took me two minutes to even register where I was. I got my lazy ass out of bed and I walked towards the door.

I opened it to see Seto and Mokuba. I yawned. "Hi guys."

Mokuba hugged me. "You're the most amazing person ever!"

"Why?"

"Because you got my big brother to ride a roller coaster! And the Blue Eyes one at that!"

I raised a brow and looked at Seto, who shrugged. "He's happy."

"Never would have guessed." He chuckled. Mokuba, who had let go of me, looked at Seto oddly. He looked back at me. "YOU CAN GET HIM TO CHUCKLE?"

I smirked. "I got him to laugh once." Mokuba stared at me. "REALLY? Teach me your ways!" I smiled. "Of course, I will." I smirked. "Oh God."

I smirked at Seto. "So what's up with you guys?" Mokuba grabbed my hand. "Come on. You're coming with us." I looked at Seto and he shook his head.

"MOKUBA!" We were right next to the elevator. "Yes?"

"I'm not wearing any shoes." Both boys looked down at my feet and Seto held out my silver boots. I looked up at him and raised a brow.

"Thought these would do you well." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." I pulled on my boots and walked into the elevator with Mokuba.

"We brought a golf cart, hope that's okay." I smirked. "Only if I can drive."

"Sure-"

"YOU ARE NOT DRIVING THE GOLF CART!" I frowned. "But Seto!"

"YOU CAN CALL HIM SETO?" Seto and I ignored Mokuba.

"You drive like a maniac! It's almost a death wish to drive a golf cart with you!"

"But, but-"

"That sounds like fun!"

"Do you really want to disappoint your little brother?" I asked Seto, who sighed. "No, will you drive the speed limit?"

I thought for a moment. "No." He sighed and a little anime mushroom cloud came out. "I'm scared for my life."

"You should be." I smirked and looked at Mokuba. "See? I have unique powers that can make your brother scared."

Mokuba grinned evilly. "I like you already." We high-fived. "Lexi. First one to the cart drives." I nodded. "Deal." I pulled Mokuba closer to me and whispered something in his ear. He whispered something back and I smirked.

I watched the doors open a random floor. I smirked and skipped out running towards the stairwell. I ran down stairs. I stopped when I got to the lobby. I calmly walked out and sat in the drivers' seat of the golf cart waiting for Seto and Mokuba.

"You cheated!" I smirked. "You never said I couldn't leave the elevator before I got to the lobby."

"Do you work at being cheeky or does it come naturally?"

"Cheekiness is an inevitable with me!" He sighed and I laughed. "It's okay."

"You're difficult."

"Why be difficult, when with a bit of effort, I can be impossible?"

"Please don't." I smirked. "I won't. Promise."

He sighed. "Lies."

I opened my mouth but Mokuba beat me to it. "Can we go ride the Blue Eyes coaster?"

I smiled. "Hop in."

Both boys got in. "Seto? Can I sit on the end?" Seto opened his mouth. "Seto let him."

He sighed and got in next to me. "Am I that bad to sit next to?"

He chose not to respond. I sighed and drove off at a decent speed. "You're driving… at a reasonable speed?"

I shrugged. "Would you like me to speed like a maniac?"

"NO!"

"That's what I thought." Mokuba laughed. "I really like her Seto."

"You're telling me Mokie."

I smiled softly and continued driving. Seto leaned over. "After this you should probably go back to bed. You are dueling tomorrow." I nodded.

"I know. Sometimes, I suffer from insomnia."

"Seto! Maybe you and Alexia should duel!"

I smirked. "I'm game." Seto nodded. "Why not."

I turned back towards the hotel. "Where are you going?"

"You don't expect me to duel without a duel disk do you?"

"There a dueling platforms near the hotel." Mokuba supplied. He gave me directions and I took off like a speeding maniac. Mokuba was laughing and Seto was holding onto Mokuba to make sure he didn't fall out.

I laughed along with Mokuba until we reached the platforms. I skipped to the blue side. "What if I wanted the blue side?"

"Seto, would you like the blue side?"

"Why yes, yes I would."

"Well to damn bad!"

He muttered to himself and walked to the red side. "Would you like to go first, Lexi?"

"No, I wouldn't." He sighed and drew a card. "I play three cards facedown and end my turn."

I looked at my hand. "I place two facedown cards and activate the magic card, Dark Magic Curtain which allows me to summon one Dark Magician from my deck!"

My dark magician appeared on the field. He was different though. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Instead of wearing two shades of purple he wore white and silver.

"That is SO much cooler than Yugi's!" I smirked. "Thanks Mokuba."

"I also reveal another facedown! Armies of a thousand spell casters! This allows me to summon another monster with Magic in its name and increase its attack and defense by 3000!" Seto paled and Mokuba looked awed.

"I summon SORCERER OF DARK MAGIC!" My magician appeared on the field. He was scary to say the least. His attack increased to 6200 and defense rose to 5800.

"Seto! You're screwed!"

"I end my turn."

"WHAT? Why not attack, Lexi?"

"Because, knowing your brother, he will have some nasty tricks up his sleeve."

Seto smirked. "At least you didn't make a rookie mistake."

I smiled at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because for every trick you have I can combat it easily. I can set up defense too." He frowned slightly. "I play graceful charity and pot of greed. Rather than discard two cards I activate, Emergency Provisions! This also increases my life points by 1000!" His life points rose to 5000.

I heard voices trailing in through the hall. "Why do you think she didn't come with us?"

"She said she was tired." Yami's voice stated. I paled. "Crap."

"Well, maybe she was- LEXIA?"

I looked at the group. "Hi guys."

"You told me you were tired."

"I was, but Mokuba and Seto came to my door not long after you left. Mokuba invited me to ride some rides with them but we got talking about duel monsters and Seto challenged me."

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU START CALLING RICH BOY BY HIS NAME?" Joey shouted.

"I have been for a while!"

"Where have you been?" Joey questioned. "With him?"

"NO!" I shouted angrily.

"Is that why Yami broke up with you?"

I placed my hand over my deck. The holograms disappeared and I grabbed my cards. I jumped down and glared at Joey. "You're an ass and I hope you enjoy hell."

I ran towards the exit.

I passed Yami and stopped for a second. "Why tell Joey?" I asked before continuing running towards the exit. I sat in the golf cart for a second and began driving until I found the Ferris wheel. Each car was in the shape of a duel monster.

"Keep the ride going and don't stop it." I told the operator. He nodded and let me get in. I sat in an open Kuriboh (meaning it had no roof.). I sighed and looked around my surroundings.

I noticed the gang, Seto and Mokuba running in different directions. Only Seto was driving the golf cart in mine. I smiled lightly. 'This is really sweet of him to come looking for me.' He stopped in front of the Ferris wheel searching the cars.

His eyes locked with mine. I smiled at him. He walked over to the attendant and pointed at my cart. The attendant nodded and as I descended it stopped when my car reached the bottom. I scooted over to make some room for Seto.

He sat next to me. I smiled at him. The ride began again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming up here."

"Of course, that's what friends are for right?" I looked at him. "FRIENDS?"

He nodded. "You think I would do this for anyone else?"

"The girl you fall in love with, Mokuba."

"Two people then."

I looked at him brow raised. "Since when do I fall under the category of 'Mokuba'?" Seto chuckled.

"Meeting you was random, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling for you was beyond my control." He spoke.

I smiled at him. "That is the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me. Good thing I like cheesy." He smiled. "So… Where does this place us?"

"On the awkward platform friends and dating?"

"Sounds like a fun place to be." Seto replied sarcastically.

"Oh it is." I responded dryly, leaning my head on his shoulder.

He smiled as the Ferris wheel kept turning. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "If I could, I would freeze this moment here. Forever contented in time."

Seto looked down at me and I looked up at him. We stopped again at the bottom of the Ferris wheel. "Mr. Kaiba? The park is going to close in an hour."

"Keep the ride going. I have no problem with it." I smirked and happily rested my head once again on Seto's shoulder.

"Lex?" I looked up at Seto. That was the first time anyone has called me Lex since mom died. I felt the tears stinging my eyes. Once fell and landed on Seto's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I- no one has called me Lex since the day my mom died."

"Do you not want me to-"

"No. I like the nickname. What were you going to ask me?"

"Can we make a deal?"

"What is this a game show?"

He smiled. "Maybe. But if you lose to Yami, take the mask off. If you win-"

"You have to do whatever I want for a week, no questions asked."

"That seems drastic."

"If I lose the same applies AND I take the mask off."

"Much better." I smiled and yawned. "Seto? Will you take me back to me hotel room?"

I asked before falling asleep on his shoulder.

SETO POV

As the Kuriboh got closer to the ground I flagged the attendant. "Go ahead and stop the ride." He nodded and ran to the control panel.

The ride stopped and I picked up Lex bridal style. I carried her to the golf cart. I set her down on the passengers' side and smiled down at her sleeping form.

I got in on the drivers' side and sped towards the hotel. She shifted in her sleep so her head was in my lap and the rest of her body was curled into itself.

"You're just as bad as I am." She mumbled. I chuckled lightly and saw her smile. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you started driving."

"Is it that bad?"

"No. It was just fast." She smiled wider. "A penny for your thoughts?" I asked her.

"Someone's stingy with their money today." She joked. I grinned at her.

"A million dollars for your thoughts."

"Now we're talking!"

"So what are you thinking?"

"That I shouldn't let a guy sweep me off my feet because it only puts them in the perfect position to drop me on my ass."

"Really?"

"I always wondered, how touching you would make me feel… now, Seto, I know."

I looked down at her. "Why would you do that? You had Yami."

"You make my heart melt, and my stomach fill with butterflies. You leave me speechless and yet full of laughter." I kept my eyes in front of me. "Seto?"

"Yes Lex?"

"I really like you."

"There's a great difference between like and love."

"Seto? You put walls up to keep people out, but I care enough to break them down."

"Lex? When this tournament is over… Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

She looked up at me. "Yes."

I smiled and pulled up in front of the hotel. She got up and pulled on my hand. I followed her willingly.

She dragged me to the elevator. We rode up to her floor, one below mine. She continued to drag me. "Lex?"

"Yes?"

"What are we doing?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"What and why?"

"Just sit on the couch."

I sighed and did as commanded. Lex came back holding a card in her hand. "I want to show you this." She held out a card. "What's so important about this card?"

She removed her card's cover. "What is this?"

"It's Royal Impersonation." I looked up at her. "That much I can see. What does it do?"

"It's a magic card… Obviously. And it allows you, for every 500 lifepoints you pay, it makes an exact replica."

"And you're showing me this… Why?" I asked her. "Just checking it's a usable card in duels."

"Of course it is." I told her. "Great!"

"Is that the real reason you wanted me here?" I asked her. "Maybe, maybe not." She said. Lex sat next to me.

"Lex? You should probably get to bed." She nodded. "Do you know who I am dueling tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't that be an unfair advantage?"

"Yes." She replied simply smiling. "I don't know." Lies! And I know she saw right through it.

"Goodnight, Seto."

"Goodnight, Lex." She hugged me. It was weird. She fit perfectly against me. Her forehead rested comfortably on my shoulder. A feeling of electricity ran through my veins.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told her. "See you, Seto."

ALEXIA'S POV

I sighed as I got dressed that morning as Moirai. I walked downstairs only to see the gang.

I saw Yami instead of Yugi.

"Hello." I said passing them. "Moirai?" I turned to see Mokuba, Seto and Yami. "Hello Mokuba, Mister Kaiba, Mister Moto."

My accent was seriously getting better. "Moirai. Kaiba here has told me off a conversation you had with him."

"Really? What of it then?"

"Well… He said that you couldn't wait to face me."

"That is true, Mister Moto."

"Then why not challenge me now."

"Wouldn't that defeat the whole purpose of the tournament?"

"Think of it as an unofficial match then." I was about to speak when, "Moirai?" Mokuba started. "You need to go." I followed him. "I'm sorry Mister Moto. We can continue this conversation at a later date."

I called over my shoulder. "Where am I going?"

"Top of the Kaiba dome."

"Now that… Is just freaking epic!" I shouted at Mokuba.

"I chose the place."

"Wait… How am I going to get up there? With a dress?"

"Ummm…. NEW PLAN! Tunnel of Death."

"Inside or out."

"Inside."

"Epic…"

Twenty minutes later I was sailing through the tunnel of death. "Who designed this?"

"I did. With Yugi in mind of course." I looked at Seto. "You're so mean."

He shrugged. "I guess you'll have to live with it." I sighed and saw the gang approaching in a boat behind us.

I looked at the duelist in front of me, the South American duelist. I sized her up. We shuffled the others' deck.

"DUEL!" We shouted. "I'll go first." I said.

We were forty-seven minutes into the duel and I had Red Eyes on the field. I had 1400 life points while my opponent, Cecilia Prince, had 2400 and a Summoned Skull on the field.

I smirked. "Well Cecilia this duel is all over! I summon D.D. Warrior in attack mode!" The monster appeared.

"That pathetic wimp?" She asked in her Americanized accent.

"This pathetic wimp has a special ability! Whenever it attacks, the card it attacks and itself are removed from play. D.D. Warrior! Attack Summoned Skull!"

I lost 1300 lifepoints. "You stupid Brit! You lost almost all of your lifepoints!"

I smiled as the smoke cleared. Summoned Skull was gone and removed from play. I grinned at her. "Red Eyes?" The dragon looked at me. I grinned and it attacked.

Her lifepoints fell to zero. She screeched. "I DON'T LOSE!" She shouted.

"Neither do I. But I would like to point out… You just did." I smirked and turned on my heel. Seto stopped a boat and I jumped in. I put to hands to my forehead and gave the former champ a mock salute.

Seto chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. The last thing I heard. "SHE'S DATING RICH BOY?"

Ah… Joey… How you entertain me so. I sighed and rested my head on Seto's shoulder. "I just had the best idea ever!"

"Why am I scared?" He asked mocking a scared tone as I laughed. Not so much at the mocking but at the effects of the tunnel of death… It looked so real it was laughable.

"Because… I don't know. I have an idea though!"

"What is it?"

"Why don't we finish that duel we started?"

Seto looked down at me. "Like a date?" He teased. "Maybe."

He smirked as we got out of the tunnel. He stood out of the car and held out his hand. "My lady."

I smiled up at him, taking his hand. I tripped and landed in his arms. "Whoopsie. Sorry Se- Mr. Kaiba."

"Anytime… Moirai." I smiled at him. We walked out of the ride and headed towards my hotel. We hopped into the golf cart that was around the corner. "I love how there is a golf cart everywhere."

"Mokuba likes them too."

"They're fun to drive."

I got into the cart. "WHY? Why must you drive?"

"Because I take thorough pleasure in this." I confessed to him.

"Really?" I nodded. "That's sad." He told me a small smile gracing his lips. "I know. But I am okay with that."

"Of course you are." I shook my head smiling. I looked at the hotel, which was close by. I saw two familiar figures. One had black hair while the other was platinum blonde.

"No freaking way! No- SWEET! Damn it…" I pointed at the pair. "I know them."

Seto looked at me curiously. "I will be right back."

I ran past the two, who didn't even acknowledge me and went straight to my rooms.

I changed quickly into a pair of white skinny jeans, a red tank and a silver open shirt. I put on my flat back boots and ran down the stairs.

"HARRY! DRACO!" I shouted fro across the lobby. They whipped in my direction. "LEXI!" They shouted opening their arms.

I ran into their arms, all three of us laughing. I heard a few throats clear. I turned to see Seto, Joey, Yami and Mokuba standing around looking at me quizzically.

I smiled sheepishly letting go of my two friends. "Umm… Guys… These two are my cousins… Draco Marx and Harry Parker." I looked at my friends praying they would buy it.

Seto stood there and shook their hands. "Seto Kaiba of-"

"Kaiba Corp, yes, I am very familiar of your company thanks to little Lexi." Draco said with a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Draco and glared at him so hard he slightly flinched. Harry began laughing.

Draco punched him in the shoulder. I stepped away from the brawling duo.

"So how'd you meet them really?" Seto whispered in my ear. "When I was in school."

"Really?" He continued whispering. I nodded. "Yep."

"Where did you go to school?"

"Little place called Hogwarts." It's true… I went to Hogwarts… Bloody awful at everything except four things: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. I can do wand less and nonverbal magic but I just don't like using magic. Yeah, I'm weird like that!

I sighed thinking about those days. I ran back up to my room. I searched around my room until I found it. My ivy and phoenix tail wand. It was 11 and 3/4 inches. I sighed feeling the magic run through my veins.

I placed said wand in my boot and I grabbed my phone.

I ran back towards the elevators. As the doors opened, Seto, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Theo, Neville, Luna and Blaise stepped out. I squealed in excitement and ran towards the rather large group of former Hogwarts students.

"Oh my god! What's up my bitches?" I shouted at them

Everyone laughed. "It's so weird, isn't it?" Luna asked. I hugged her and then the rest of the group afterwards.

"Okay… So who wants to go ride rides?" Many raised their hands. When I say many… I mean everyone… Well except Seto. "Seto? You are coming with us right?"

"Actually I need to go find Moirai and then I might be able to-"

"They know."

Everyone nodded. "Lexi is Moirai. We know. She owled us."

"Owled you?"

"Umm… That's a story I'll wait to tell you."

He raised a brow but didn't press it further. "Anyway you have to duel Leon Wilson…"

"You do realize by now he is Schroeder's' little brother." Hermione said. "I think Hermione is right." Luna said. Everyone looked around. "Agreed." We all said.

"You people are scary."

"That's how we role." I told Seto. "Do you want to know how we became friends with her?" Draco asked. "She had to go around to everyone in Slytherin and be all, 'What's up bitches!' She broke into the Slytherin common room. And scared the hell out of us."

"What's up bitches?" He asked. I nodded. "It was my catchphrase all seven years."

"Why?"

"Because I made friends with Slytherins."

"So… TO THE ROLLERCOASTERS!" Everyone cheered.

"You people are loud." Seto muttered. "Cause we're-" Everyone grinned. "RAVING DELIRIUM!" We shouted. "… Raving Delirium?" We nodded.

"Threw the craziest parties Hogwarts has ever, or will, see." I informed him happily. "And soon we'll have five new members."

"WHO?" Everyone asked excitedly. "My Domino friends of course!"

We crowded into the elevator. Most of us casted feather light charms on ourselves to avoid going over the weight limit of the elevator.

We all walked out into the lobby. I saw all of my other friends. "It's all my bitches and my whore in one place. Damn! I'm so happy!"

Many laughed. "Lexia? How quickly do you make friends?"

I looked at Yami, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Mokuba.

"Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Mokuba… Meet Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Theo, Neville, Luna, Mia, Cat, Ashlynn and Blaise. They're old friends of mine. Gang, meet… Well the other gang."

Everyone waved. Tea looked elated. "FEMALE FRIENDS!"

"Oh yes, ladies, did I mention that apparently I no longer count as a female friend?"

Tea immediately felt bad and began one of her friendship speeches. "AS LONG AS YOU NEVER SAY A FRIENDSHIP SPEECH EVER AGAIN I WILL BE OKAY!" I shouted at her!

She nodded. "We welcome you four into Raving Delirium."


End file.
